La más dulce melodía
by Estrella'black
Summary: Estrella'black. Bella es una bailarina en una agencia de ballet y enseña a niñas pequeñas cuando no está de gira. Edward es un músico que tocará para la agencia de Bella en su próxima gira. Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Aclaro que el summary no cupo antes, así que aquí está completo.

**Summary; **Bella es una bailarina en una agencia de ballet y enseña a niñas pequeñas cuando no está de gira. Edward es un músico que tocará para la agencia de Bella en su próxima gira. Bella ha alcanzado sus dos sueños, enseñar ballet y bailarlo profesionalmente, pero hay algo que no la deja ser féliz. ¿Podrá Edward ayudarla?

**Disclaimer;** Crepúsculo y sus personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama ha salido de mi imaginación. (x

**  
Capitulo 1; Rutina**

Subí ambos brazos por encima de mi cabeza y me estiré lo más que pude. Mantuve los brazos en esa posición mientras curveaba ligeramente las muñecas y separaba los pies a ambos lados, manteniéndolos juntos por los talones para formar la posición número segunda en el lenguaje de ballet. Doblé mi tronco hacia la derecha. Volví a la posición inicial, y luego a la izquierda.

Me estiré de nuevo y me preparé para comenzar la rutina de calentamiento cuando escuché que la música comenzaba.

Seguí las notas con movimientos delicados y precisos. Moviendo mis manos y piernas con total control. Me regañaba internamente cada vez que algo salía mal, y volvía a poner la música para hacerlo todo de nuevo. Si bailaba debía hacerlo bien, no era una mediocre.

Después de una hora de calentamiento estuve preparada para la clase.

Abrí la puerta que llevaba a la oficina y me encontré con aproximadamente 18 pequeñas en tutu y zapatillas de ballet sentadas en un circulo en el suelo y charlando animadamente. Se veían adorables.

"Vamos pequeñas" dije con una enorme sonrisa. Aún no me habían visto.

Todas voltearon en mi dirección y comenzaron a correr hacia el salón murmurando cosas parecidas a "hola señorita Bella" y, "ya teníamos ganas de comenzar señorita Bella". Mantuve la puerta abierta y vi como cada una tomaba un lugar en el salón de baile y comenzaba a estirarse o a hacer movimientos mirándose en el espejo.

Mi sonrisa creció. Esas niñas eran lo más importante que tenía. Amaba tratarlas como a mis propias hijas y enseñarles lo que sé de mi mayor pasión en el mundo, el ballet. A pesar de que era dueña de una escuela de ballet, y pertenecía a una agencia, no me gustaba llamarlo trabajo. El ballet era mi pasión. Al igual que los niños. Que mejor forma de combinarlos que dando clases de ballet a niñas pequeñas.

La clase estaba a punto de terminar y las niñas estaban haciendo ejercicios de salto. Había apilado tres cojines al centro, y ellas tenían que saltarlos. Primero lo hicieron a estilo libre. Ahora tenían que hacer un split perfecto. La mayoría estaba haciéndolo muy bien.

"Señorita Bella." Dijo una vocecita a mi lado. Bajé la mirada para toparme con Luna. Una dulce niña de seis años. Tragué con dificultad antes de bajar mi cuerpo en posición de plie para quedar a su nivel. Siempre era difícil hablar con Luna para mí. Incluso verla.

"¿Qué pasa cariño?" pregunte dulcemente, acomodando unos mechones de cabello detrás de su oído.

"No me siento bien." Reconoció con voz lastimosa.

"¿Qué va mal?"

"Me duele mi estómago."

Miré el reloj que estaba sobre el equipo de sonido. Faltaban sólo cinco minutos para que la clase terminara.

"Espera un minuto." Susurré acariciando su mejilla suavemente. Asintió con la carita contraída en dolor.

"Muy bien." Dije a la clase "Lo han hecho estupendo hoy. Vayan a cambiarse." Comenzaron a escucharse susurros de parte de las niñas y todas entraron al cuarto de vestuario. Recogí los cojines que estaban en medio del salón, y me dirigí hacia Luna.

"Tu mami ya debe estar por llegar. ¿Quieres sentarte un momento con migo? Tal vez el dolor se vaya." Ofrecí acomodando los cojines a mi lado.

Luna asintió y puso ambas manos en su estomago antes de sentarse en uno de los cojines. Tomé otro y me acomodé a su lado. Luego la tomé en brazos y la puse en mi regazo. Estiré la mano hacia arriba y busqué a tientas el botón de encendido en el estéreo. Música clásica comenzó a sonar cuando lo presioné, y solté el cabello de Luna para acariciarlo dulcemente. Sabía que eso le gustaba.

Las niñas fueron yéndose poco a poco, y después de quince minutos aún no llegaba la mamá de Luna. Decidí esperar otros diez minutos antes de llamarla. Luna seguía quejándose del dolor, pero era menos que antes.

Me tensé cuando esa melodía tan familiar inundó la habitación. Abracé más fuerte a Luna inconscientemente, y lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse por mis mejillas. Era inevitable. Habían pasado 2 años desde ese horrible accidente pero yo no podía olvidarlo. Me dolía como si hubiera pasado hacía unos minutos, y acabaran de darme la noticia. Escuché a Luna suspirar en sueños y besé su cabello. No me había dado cuenta de que se había quedado dormida.

Escuché unos golpes en la puerta principal, a lo lejos. No me moví. No importaba quien fuera. No quería soltar a Luna. No la dejaría ir una vez más. Los golpes se volvieron más insistentes después de un tiempo, y supe que lo había pensado era absurdo. Obviamente era la mamá de Luna, y tenía que "devolvérsela".

"Cariño" Susurré removiéndola levemente.

Murmuró un "Mmh" antes de suspirar y acomodarse de nuevo.

Me acomodé de una manera en la que pudiera levantarme con ella en brazos, apoyándome en la pared. Después de apagar el equipo de sonido y haber tomado sus cosas, caminé hacia la puerta.

"Oh. ¡Gracias a Dios!" Exclamó la madre de Luna cuando por fin aparecimos. Se notaba en su tono y la expresión de su rostro lo aterrada que estaba.

"Lo sient.o" Murmuré poniendo expresión somnolienta. "Luna y yo nos quedamos dormidas."

"Ya lo veo." Asintió, mirando como su angelito suspiraba en mis brazos.

"Muchas gracias por cuidarla, me demoré en el trabajo y-"

"No se preocupe" la interrumpí "es muy tarde. Quisiera cerrar todo para irme ya." dije honestamente.

"Claro." Tomó a Luna de mis brazos "Hasta mañana señorita Bella."

"Adiós señorita Bella." Murmuró Luna en sueños, antes de que se alejaran del salón de ballet.

"Adiós Luna."

Miré la silueta del carro de la madre de Luna mientras se alejaban y se confundían con la oscuridad de la noche. Eran aproximadamente las nueve. Me dediqué a cerrar todas las ventanas y puertas, y luego me dejé caer en uno de los sillones de la oficina. Aún sentía mis ojos hinchados y comenzaba a dolerme la cabeza. Tal como pasaba siempre que lloraba.

Quería dormir, pero no quería irme a mi casa. Después de pensar por un rato, abrí la puerta del estudio y entré. Caminé hacia el estéreo, quitándome la ropa en el camino hasta quedar en un leotardo azul. Presioné reproducir y la melodía que estaba escuchando con Luna en mis brazos comenzó a sonar. Me acomodé en primera posición y mi visión comenzó a nublarse por las lágrimas que comenzaban a agolparse en mis ojos. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire, y comencé a bailar. Simplemente me dejé llevar por la música, y di saltos y giros por todo el salón. Recordando a mi pequeña Luna.

* * *

**N'A;** Hoy 21 de abril es mi cumpleaños (: Jaja. Tenía que decirlo. Un review sería perfecto como regalo (;  
Ahora; No sé sinceramente si esto es bueno...ni tampoco si tiene errores, ni si les gustará. Es una de esas cosas que salen de tu cabeza Y tienes que escribirlas. Planeó que se  
ponga mejor; tengo prácticamente toda la historia en mi cabeza :D Y nunca había leído de una Bella bailarina..así que eso es bueno (x Este es sólo el primer capítulo' no juzguen (x  
Y porfavor dejenme un review si tienen tiempo! diciendome que les pareció, que le falta, si les gustó, ideas, comentarios, etc. Todo es bienvenido (: Son las 12:45 de la mañana Y  
mañana es escuela así que mejor me voy xD  
Muchas **gracias **a **sabricullen **por ser practicamente la primera en felicitarme :P Teqieroo amiga (:

Y...hay una autora no muy conocida en FF de aquí de México que **amo **totalmente! me encanta su forma de escribir Y sus ideas son geniales. **Tienen **que **leer **sus one-shots! Pfff...Los dos son excelentes a mi gusto. Y acaba de comenzar una **nueva historia **que les gustara (: Su nombre en FF es **CLorena** y está en mis favoritos; igual pueden buscarla mejor..pqe tengo muchos xD Amoo esa autora! Así que lean sus historias Y dejen un review (: Por mi Y mi cumpleaños :P

Igual...para todas las amantes de Jacob'Black lean **un mundo diferente **de **Winteersleep **acaba de comenzar en FF Y les aseguro que le encantaría que la leyeran Y dejaran un review!  
En el primer capi que tiene aún no pasa mucho..pero lo prometo; se pondrá muy bueno.

Otra cosa ya antes de irme...no he actualizado por esta razón: vuelvo de viaje Y me encuentro con que todos mis documentos ya no están pqe mi papá reseteó la laptop mientras yo no estaba :S Fué horrible. Enfin...trabajaré muy duro para que esta historia sea de su agrado Y no dejaré las traducciones (: Bueno...los amo (; Gpt' Unbesoo (K)

Ya 15! (x


	2. Nuevo proyecto

Aclaro que el summary no cupo antes, así que aquí está completo.

**Summary; **Bella es una bailarina en una agencia de ballet y enseña a niñas pequeñas cuando no está de gira. Edward es un músico que tocará para la agencia de Bella en su próxima gira. Bella ha alcanzado sus dos sueños, enseñar ballet y bailarlo profesionalmente, pero hay algo que no la deja ser féliz. ¿Podrá Edward ayudarla?

**Disclaimer;** Crepúsculo y sus personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama ha salido de mi imaginación. (x

**  
Nuevo proyecto.**

Entré a mi apartamento y cerré la puerta detrás de mí, para luego dirigirme al sofá. Puse cuidadosamente mi guitarra en el suelo, y me dejé caer, disfrutando de la sensación de descanso después de un ajetreado día.

Había estado en una disquera, ayudando a un cantante reconocido con una de sus canciones; generalmente el componía la letra y yo la melodía. No le pedía reconocimiento por ello, aunque si me pagaba. La música es mi pasión. He estudiado toda clase de instrumentos desde que tenía aproximadamente seis años. Comencé con piano, y de ahí vinieron la guitarra, el violín, el chelo, el bajo, la batería, y la trompeta. No era presuntuoso, pero si me enorgullecía el hecho de poder manejar todos esos instrumentos a la perfección. Usualmente trabajaba haciendo música de fondo para publicidad, películas, programas de televisión, y había compuesto pistas para canciones de algunos (as) artistas. Actualmente trabajaba con Jacob Black, un reconocido cantante de canciones románticas con el cual llevaba una relación de amistad. No era un amigo al que llamara para pedirle favores, o salir un viernes por la noche, pero me llevaba bien con él y estaba implícito que ambos estábamos el uno para el otro si necesitábamos algo.

Estaba a punto de quedarme dormido, cuándo el teléfono a mi lado comenzó a sonar.

Alargué la mano hacia él, y contesté.

"¡Hola Edward!" Saludó animadamente mi hermana Alice. Hice una mueca. Normalmente me llamaba para invitarme a salir a algún lado con nuestra familia y me reprochaba cuando le decía que no. No era que no quisiera salir con ellos, simplemente socializar no se me daba.

"Hola Alice." Saludé cansinamente. Tal vez captara el mensaje de que no quería hablar con ella.

"¿Qué hacías?" Preguntó igual de feliz. Siempre tan positiva…

"Nada. Estaba quedándome dormido." Me incorporé en el sillón y froté mis ojos distraídamente con la mano que no sostenía el teléfono.

"Ah." Se limitó a responder.

Aproveché el silencio para separar el teléfono de mi oído y mirar la hora. ¡Dos de la mañana! Había estado más tiempo del que creí en la disquera. ¿Qué le sucedía a Alice? ¿Cómo se le ocurría llamarme a estas horas?

"Alice lo siento pero debo irme." Dije lo más educadamente que pude, pero con voz firme. Mañana tenía que reunirme con un director de cine a las seis de la mañana y quería dormir un poco. No había dormido mucho estos últimos días por culpa del trabajo.

"¡No!" Gritó Alice desesperada. "Tengo…" Paró. "Tengo q-que-" Tartamudeó. Rodé los ojos.

"¿¡Tienes que Alice!?" Pregunté gritando. ¡No había dormido nada en las últimas 48 horas! . "Dilo rápido."

"Bien, bien." Respondió apresurada. "Me voy de gira con la agencia en unos meses." Alice era una bailarina de ballet desde los tres años. Había estado en la misma academia toda su vida gracias a un sueño frustrado que tenía mamá de ser una bailarina reconocida. Ahí había conocido a su mejor amiga y su novio; los mellizos Rosalie y Jasper Hale. También bailaban en la agencia con ella. Me los había presentado hace unos años, con la intención de que Rosalie y yo fuéramos novios, pero no pasó nada. No me malinterpreten, es una chica hermosa e inteligente, pero simplemente no buscaba una relación en aquel entonces. Hasta la fecha no lo hago. Y aunque lo hiciera, no tendría ninguna oportunidad con ella, se hizo novia del director de la agencia, Emmett McCarthy, hace un año, aproximadamente. "Y este año la historia será algo original, nada de 'el lago de los cisnes' o algo así. Representaremos una historia que inventó una de las bailarinas; Bella Swan, de hecho. ¿Te conté sobre ella? No lo creo. ¡Es fantástica escribiendo! Tiene como tres o cuatro años en la agencia, pero no se relaciona mucho con nosotros. En fin, dice que fue a un lago en vacaciones de invierno y una idea llegó a su mente-"

"Alice…" La interrumpí cuando se salió del tema. Personalmente no quería escuchar sobre su amiga Bella Swan y su historia. Lo único que quería era dormir.

"Lo siento, lo siento." Se disculpó. "La historia es original, y no tenemos música, así que básicamente quería pedirte, que colaboraras con nosotros y compusieras las pistas." Terminó la última parte atropelladamente.

"No sé Alice." Respondí sincero. "Tengo dos proyectos importantes en este momento. Ayudo a Jacob Black con sus canciones, y compongo música de fondo para la nueva adaptación al cine de Cecelia Ahern: un lugar llamado aquí. De verdad estoy ocupado."

"¡Pero eso no importa! Es hasta dentro de unos meses. No tienes que hacerlo de inmediato." Lloriqueó, tratando de convencerme.

"¿Y por qué no se lo piden a alguien más?" Pregunté dejándome caer en el sofá de nuevo. Sólo para no verme convencido tan rápido. No podía decirle que no a Alice, era mi hermana y le debía muchas. Además, la idea de bailarines interpretando mi música me agradaba.

"Pues porqué tu eres el mejor." Respondió como si fuera obvio.

Deje salir unas risitas. Alice podía ser absurda cuando trataba de convencerme de algo.

"Cierto." Sonreí engreídamente, bromeando con ella.

"¿Eso es un sí?" Preguntó casi gritando de la emoción.

"Sí." Respondí simplemente, alejando el teléfono unos centímetros de mi oído.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"…Ahora si gritaba de la emoción. "¡Aww! ¡Muchas gracias Edward! ¡Prometo que no te arrepentirás! ¡Gracias, gracias! ¡Woah! ¡No puedo esperar para decirle a Emmett!" Solté una carcajada ante su entusiasmo.

"Si, si. Ahora déjame en paz que quiero dormir." Dije juguetonamente.

"Claro." Respondió. Podía sentir su felicidad incluso del otro lado del teléfono. "Te amo. Duerme bien."

"Igualmente." Dije antes de terminar la llamada.

Me estiré para dejar el teléfono encima de la mesita de centro. Sería algo interesante trabajar para la agencia de Alice. Prácticamente era el único en la familia que no estaba relacionado con ella. Papá y mamá la patrocinaban, la mejor amiga y el novio de mi hermana pertenecían a ella, Emmett, el novio de la mejor amiga de mi hermana era el director, y Esme, iba constantemente a darles consejos a los bailarines. Supongo que una ventaja de componer la música para ellos, era que podría pasar más tiempo con mi familia.

Incliné mi cabeza un poco hacia la derecha, mirando por la puerta entreabierta de mi cuarto. El reloj encima de mi cama decía que eran las 2 y media de la madrugada. Bostecé inconscientemente y miré mi cama. Tenía demasiado sueño como para llegar a ella y destenderla. Simplemente tomé una cobija de uno de los cajones del sillón, y me quité la camiseta, arrojándola al sillón del lado opuesto. Me recosté y me tapé hasta la barbilla, acurrucándome y suspirando de placer. En menos de diez minutos estaba dormido.  


* * *

**N/A: **Pfff...corto Y fatal! Lo siento! Tengo mil prisa Y lo hice apresuradamente! Pero esqe sino, olvidaría la idea. No sé! Estoy presionada! mi mamá grita del otro lado de la puerta!  
Okk...la historia comienza a partir del próximo capítulo; estoy segura de que será mucho más largo, y será el primer encuentro entre Edward Y Bella (: Imaginen que pasará entre ellos xD  
Yo se que este capítulo apesta, pero dejenme un review (:

Por cierto; gracias a todos sus reviews Y alertas Y todo (: Y a Lei por su historia! dejo review cuando vuelva :P Sean feliceesss! (L)  
**  
¿Y cómo es el, en que lugar se enamoro de ti? (8)**


	3. Historia

Aclaro que el summary no cupo antes, así que aquí está completo.

**Summary; **Bella es una bailarina en una agencia de ballet y enseña a niñas pequeñas cuando no está de gira. Edward es un músico que tocará para la agencia de Bella en su próxima gira. Bella ha alcanzado sus dos sueños, enseñar ballet y bailarlo profesionalmente, pero hay algo que no la deja ser féliz. ¿Podrá Edward ayudarla?

**Disclaimer;** Crepúsculo y sus personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama ha salido de mi imaginación. (x

**  
Capitulo 3; Historia**

**BPOV**

Gemí molesta cuando escuché el tono de mi celular sonar sobre mi mesita de noche. Abrí los ojos, parpadeando varias veces para acostumbrarlos a la brillante luz del sol que se colaba por mi ventana. Había llegado tan cansada anoche, que había olvidado cerrarla. Estiré la mano con una mueca, y puse el celular en mi oído.

"¿Hola?" Pregunté con voz somnolienta.

"¡Bella!" Gritó Emmett McCarty-el director de la agencia de ballet en la que trabajaba- del otro lado de la línea.

Gemí, sabiendo que no sería una llamada corta. Emmett normalmente sólo llamaba para asuntos de la agencia, pero ya que no tendríamos ninguna gira hasta dentro de un año o más, por la falta de música, imaginé que llamaba para invitarme a salir a algún lugar junto con los demás bailarines. El y Alice siempre solían hacerlo. Llamaban y me invitaban a salir siempre que ellos lo hacían, junto con los gemelos Hale. No era que no quisiera salir con ellos, o me cayeran mal o algo parecido. Simplemente yo era una chica más…tranquila y hogareña. Mi idea de una buena noche de viernes era ver una película, leer un libro, o ir a cenar; incluso bailar en mi salón de ballet. Su idea, en cambio, era bastante diferente; antros, karaokes, pasar toda la noche fuera, etc.

"Emmett…" Balbuceé, sin esforzarme siquiera en pretender que me alegraba su llamada. Era demasiado temprano para eso.

"¡Bella debes venir _ya_!" Gritó, ignorando mi indiferencia. Me retorcí en la cama hasta quedar sentada con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera, y dejé el teléfono en la mesita de noche de al lado, después de haberlo puesto en altavoz.

"¿Y eso porqué?" Pregunté cansinamente, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Topó con la cabecera y me contraje de dolor.

"¡Porqué comenzaremos a ensayar _ya_!" Anunció feliz. "Tenemos la música y necesitamos que vengas hacia acá en este momento junto con tu historia. Prácticamente eres la única persona que falta."

Mi cabeza voló hacia adelante y mis ojos se abrieron como platos. ¡¿Ya tenía la música?! ¡Había llevado mi historia hacia apenas alrededor de un mes! ¿Dónde habían encontrado un músico que compusiera especialmente para nosotros en tan poco tiempo? ¡…Y tenía que llevar la historia que había escrito para que la interpretáramos en la próxima gira! Me puse nerviosa de repente y sentí miles de mariposas correr por todo mi estomago. Murmuré un suave "voy para allá," casi inaudible, al teléfono. Luego lo apagué y corrí hacia el mueble junto a la puerta; donde guardaba mis libros y cuadernos.

Me arrodillé frente a él, y busqué uno en especial, pasando la mirada rápidamente por todo el mueble. Sonreí cuando visualicé el color morado de mi cuaderno favorito, y lo saqué rápidamente, llevándome unos cuantos libros junto con él. Acaricié la portada suavemente con mi dedo índice, como si fuera lo más valioso para mí. En cierto modo, así era. Ese cuaderno era en el cual descargaba mi "frustración" y escribía cada vez que tenía algo en mente, o necesitaba desahogarme.

Todo comenzó en secundaria. Originalmente era mi cuaderno de español. Prácticamente jamás tenía español, así que cuando estaba aburrida, o simplemente no quería trabajar y necesitaba hacer cualquier cosa para que los profesores no me pillaran, escribía en ese cuaderno. Con el paso del tiempo se convirtió en mi vida. Contenía millones de poemas, escritos de una sola hoja, mini historias, cartas insultantes,-para descargar mi furia sobre la gente a la que odiaba- cartas de amor o gratitud –que escribí para gente que admiraba, o chicos que me gustaban, y nunca me atreví a entregar- etc, etc. Era un cuaderno de cien hojas al principio, pero yo me encargué de convertirlo en uno de quinientas.

Lo tomé con ambas manos y con mucho cuidado lo puse en el suelo. Era viejísimo y había peligro de que se partiera en dos o se despegaran sus hojas.

Lo abrí justamente a la mitad, y comencé a pasar lentamente las hojas, buscando mi historia. No me tomó mucho encontrarla, era lo último que había escrito. Comencé a leerla, aunque prácticamente ya la sabia de memoria.

Después de derramar varias lagrimas, terminé la lectura y cerré el cuaderno. Corté una hoja de más adelante, y alargué la mano para tomar una pluma que estaba tirada en el piso. Comencé a escribir la historia de nuevo. No quería arriesgarme a llevarme mi preciado cuaderno, y que sufriera algún daño.

Escribí la última palabra, y suspiré. Doblé la hoja a la mitad y caminé hacia mi closet. Me había duchado ayer en la noche tras llegar del salón, así que lo único que tenía que hacer era cambiarme.

Me vestí con un pantalón de mezclilla algo holgado y un suéter ligero. Debajo de eso llevaba un leotardo café de manga corta y unos shorts negros de lycra. Tomé mi bolsa y arrojé mis zapatillas de ballet dentro de ella, al igual que la hoja en donde estaba escrita mi historia.

Bajé las escaleras apresuradamente, luchando con mi cabello para recogerlo en un chongo. Tomé un jugo de caja pequeño cuando pasé por la cocina.

Abrí la puerta de mi camioneta y aventé la bolsa al asiento del copiloto mientras metía la llave al contacto y encendía el motor. Había comprado la camioneta en lugar de un carro para llevar la mis pequeñas princesas bailarinas a presentaciones, o a tomar un helado de vez en cuando.

Llegué al salón veinte minutos después, y tiré la caja –ya vacía- de mi jugo en el bote de basura de la oficina.

Me quité el pantalón de mezclilla y el suéter mientras caminaba al salón principal, y los metí rápidamente dentro de mi bolsa. Saqué la hoja donde estaba escrita mi historia cuando llegué a la puerta, y aspiré profundamente antes de entrar.

El salón seguía exactamente como lo recordaba. Probablemente no había entrado en alrededor de seis meses o más. Cuando fui a enseñarle mi historia a Emmett, nos quedamos en la oficina. Era enorme, y todo estaba pintado de un hermoso color azul que te inspiraba paz y confianza. Había una franja delgada a mitad del salón de color blanco, y todo lo demás era madera. El piso, los muebles, las barandillas, etc. El espejo estaba al frente.

Los 49 bailarines de la agencia estaban ahí, sentados en círculo frente a Emmet, quien hablaba animadamente. Era más que notorio lo emocionado que estaba sobre esta próxima gira. Dijo algo sobre tener a un compositor que escribiría música especialmente para nosotros, basándose en la historia. Escaneé la habitación en busca del compositor, pero no vi a nadie desconocido. Seguí escuchando atentamente a Emmett desde mi lugar junto de la puerta, cuando me miró y sonrió. La mirada de todos los bailarines viajó hacia mí, y me sentí intimidada. Baje la mirada hacia mis pies desnudos, y escuché la estridente risa de Emmett desde el otro lado de la habitación.

"Ha llegado mi estrella." Dijo, aún entre risas. Yo era la bailarina consentida de Emmett, casi siempre hacía un solo, o era la principal en las giras. Yo creía que exageraba. En realidad no era tan buena. Lo único que agradecía era que Rosalie -su novia- no fuera celosa. Es mejor tener a esa chica como amiga que como enemiga. Créanme

Levanté la cabeza, insegura de que hacer. Emmett me indicó con un gesto que me acercara, así que comencé a caminar hacia él, y me senté en el círculo. Emmett negó con la cabeza, y volvió a hacer el mismo gesto con la mano, indicándome que me acercara al frente.

Rodeé el círculo con el ceño fruncido, y llegué hasta donde él estaba. Frente a mi estaban una Alice y una Rosalie agitando sus manos animadamente en señal de saludo. Reí por su gesto. A la derecha de Alice estaba Jasper, quien me sonreía cálidamente. Le devolví la sonrisa, y me giré para encarar a Emmett.

"Bueno chicos," comenzó, mientras rodeaba mi brazo con una de sus enormes manos, y me acercaba a él. "Como les estaba diciendo, la próxima gira será dentro de aproximadamente dos meses. Ya tenemos la música, y ahora va el tema." Aplausos, risas, y chillidos se escucharon de parte de los bailarines. El tema era lo más importante, y Emmett siempre se esforzaba en decirnos cual era hasta el final. "Isabella, aquí presente" Me miró sonriendo. "Ha escrito una hermosa historia, de una forma en la que podamos hacer la gira sobre ella, y hoy va a contarnos de que se trata." Terminó, empujándome levemente hacia adelante por la espalda, y tomó asiento en el círculo, junto a Rosalie.

Me quedé parada, incapaz de decir algo. Conocía a la mayoría de estas personas desde hacía aproximadamente tres o cuatro años, pero que fuera tímida por naturaleza no ayudaba.

"Y-yo" Tartamudeé y los chicos me miraron expectantes. ¡Arrgg! ¡Como odiaba mi pavor a hablar frente a la gente! Respiré profundamente antes de continuar. "E-escribí" Genial, ahí va otra vez. Probé mirando hacia arriba. El azul del techo me llenó de paz al instante. Bajé la cabeza, y miré a Alice a los ojos mientras hablaba con seguridad.

"He escrito una historia este invierno. Mientras estaba de visita con mis primos." Comencé, sin despegar mis ojos cafés de los verdes de Alice. "El lugar se llena de nieve, y siempre salimos a jugar en ella. Cuando estábamos en un parque, lanzándonos bolas de nieve, encontré un lago congelado por error." Sonreí al recordar. "Era totalmente hermoso. Había una banca verde al frente, totalmente cubierta de nieve, y arboles a su alrededor, igualmente cubiertos. Todo era blanco, y azul." "Mis colores preferidos." Resalté, ganándome varias sonrisas de parte del reparto. "Caminé hacia la banca, olvidando a mis primos, y me senté en ella. El frio que sentí no me importó, simplemente me senté y me concentré en el lago frente a mí. Estaba llena de paz, y me sentía tan cómoda, cuando una idea llegó a mí." Anuncié feliz. A este punto todo mi nerviosismo se había esfumado. "Desde el principio acomodé esa idea de forma en que pudiera ser interpretada por bailarines de ballet, y vine a enseñársela a Emmett en cuanto volví."

Bajé la mirada hacia Emmett, y el asintió con la cabeza.

"Bien, aquí está la historia." Anuncié.

"Había una vez…" Varias risas se escucharon por el inicio parecido a un cuento de Disney. "Una hermosa princesa de las nieves. Esta princesa vivía en una nube que se encontraba exactamente sobre un hermoso lago en un bosque. Su labor era mandar nieve hacia la tierra, y lo amaba. Amaba la consistencia y el color de nieve. Además, hacer nieve era muy divertido. Preparar nieve le tomaba aproximadamente dos días, así que la gente tenía que esperar para que nevara. Después de dos días de arduo trabajo, y meter la nieve en su máquina especial para que cayera en la tierra, solía bajar al bosque y sentarse en una pequeña banca junto al lago. Simplemente a admirar su creación. Sólo podía bajar unos cuantos minutos, y aprovechaba para conversar silenciosamente con los pocos animales que se encontraban ahí, si es que había algunos. Esta princesa era silenciosa. No poseía cuerdas vocales, y era tan ligera como un _copo de nieve._ De ahí salía su nombre –copo de nieve-. Su cabello ondulado caía hasta su cintura, y estaba cubierto ligeramente de escarcha. Su piel era pálida y hermosa, y sus pies eran ligeros y ágiles. Cosa que era muy útil cuando se dedicaba a bailar sobre el lago congelado."

Paré para tomar aire. "Un día, cuando había bajado al bosque para buscar algún rastro de hojas secas de los arboles, una pequeña niña se acercó al lago. La princesa la miró fascinada. Nunca había visto un humano tan cerca antes, y ella era hermosa. Su piel era tan pálida como la nieve que ella elaboraba, y tenía hermoso cabello rizado café, que llegaba hasta sus hombros. Era muy pequeña. La princesa flotó hasta la banca verde frente al lago, y se escondió tras ella.  
Estaba observando a la criatura detenidamente, cuando sus ojos se posaron en ella. Eran verdes y profundos. La princesa salió de su escondite y comenzó a acercarse a ella lentamente. Pensó que tal vez la asustaría, pero eso nunca pasó. Estaba cada vez más cerca de ella, cuando un humano más grande, de apariencia familiar, llegó y la levantó por la cintura. La princesa retrocedió asustada, pero la mirada del joven humano la tranquilizó al instante. Tenía una mirada profunda, y sus ojos eran iguales a los de su hija. Verdes. Su piel y su cabello también eran los mismos. La única diferencia era que su cabello en lugar de ser rizado, era lacio. Los ojos de la princesa se conectaron con los de él por un momento, y sintió como su ser se calentaba por dentro y unas cuantas mariposas revolotearon en su estomago. El humano era hermoso. La rebasaba en altura por un poco más de una cabeza y su cuerpo estaba muy trabajado. Sus rasgos también eran perfectos; nariz recta, mandíbula fuerte, labios carnosos, y un ligero rastro de barba, de esa que les queda a los hombres cuando olvidan rasurarse un día. La princesa se sorprendió de ver atraída a un humano. Nunca le había pasado antes. A decir verdad, nunca se había visto atraída a alguien hasta ese momento."

A este punto todo el salón se había quedado en silencio, levanté la mirada desde mi hoja de papel y me topé con 49 caras mirándome con total atención. Sonreí internamente, y continué.

"El humano la miró confundido, y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, con su hija aun en brazos. La princesa no se movió ni un centímetro aunque estaba asustada. No porque creyera que el apuesto joven fuera a hacerle algo, era un simple miedo a lo desconocido. El humano paró de caminar cuando estuvo a sólo unos centímetros de ella. La pequeña hacia ruiditos con su boca, simplemente mirándola. Ella los miró atentamente, y luego se miró a ella misma. Comparó sus pieles. Eran iguales. La única diferencia era la apariencia de suavidad que tenía la de ellos. La suya era extremadamente dura. Levantó la mano, ansiosa de tocarlos –los humanos no se movieron- pero cuando estaba a un milímetro de tocar el cuello del humano, su mano no pudo avanzar más. Por alguna extraña razón, no podía tocarlo. Era como si hubiera una barrera cubriéndolo. Cambió su rumbo hacia uno de los brazos de la pequeña, pero sucedió lo mismo. Miró al joven, con el ceño fruncido, y él le devolvió la mirada. Se quedaron así un momento, hasta que la pequeña comenzó a retorcerse en los brazos de su padre. El la dejó el en piso y la pequeña caminó hacia el lago, y comenzó a dar vueltas y agitar levemente los brazos. Danzando. La princesa se acercó hacia ella, con expresión divertida. La niña seguía bailando, cuando pasó junto a la princesa y jaló de su vestido blanco. El joven humano ahogó un grito, y la princesa abrió la boca en una perfecta 'O'. La pequeña simplemente siguió bailando alrededor del lago como si nada hubiera pasado. Copo de nieve miró al joven interrogante. El levantó su dedo índice, indicándole que esperara. Caminó hacia el lago, hasta quedar junto a ella, y levantó su mano para tocar su hombro. Nada. Esa barrera invisible seguía ahí. La princesa pensó por un momento, y tuvo una idea. Se adentró más en el lago, y comenzó a danzar. Interpretó pasos simples por todo el lago, y tocó al joven al pasar a su lado. La barrera ya no estaba. Siguió danzando, y volvió a alargar la mano para tocarlo, pero esta vez no pudo. Frunció el ceño en confusión e iba a empezar a bailar de nuevo, cuando el humano comenzó a hacerlo. Lo miró sorprendida. Él le regaló una hermosa sonrisa torcida, y se acercó a ella. La tomó de la muñeca para arrastrarla a su lado, y ambos sintieron una descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo. Se sumergieron en el baile y comenzaron a dar vueltas por todo el lago, en compañía de la pequeña."

Aspiré aire de nuevo. Preparándome para las lágrimas que ya sentía agolpándose en mis ojos. No lloraba por la historia en sí, sino para lo que representaba para mí.

"La oscuridad los envolvió de repente. Copo de nieve nunca había pasado tanto tiempo en la tierra. Ni siquiera sabía si eso estaba permitido. El llanto de la pequeña castaña comenzó a escucharse, y el joven la tomó en brazos para tranquilizarla. Los tres pararon de bailar, y se miraron confusos. Copo de nieve sintió como una fuerza ajena a ella comenzaba a jalarla hacia arriba, hacia su nube. Quiso soltar un grito desgarrador, pero no funcionó. No podía. Miró hacia abajo y se topó con una pequeña estirando sus manitas hacia ella, y un humano mirándola contraído en dolor. Llegó a su nube, y la fuerza la dejó en ella, tirada llena de dolor. Bajó la mirada. El joven humano arrastraba a su hija hacia el otro lado del lago, y ella lloraba y gritaba de dolor, sin querer irse de ahí, aun mirando hacia arriba. Lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse por el rostro de él, debido al sufrimiento por el cual pasaba su hija. La princesa se limitó a decirles adiós con la mano –aunque no pudieran verla- y miró como se iban. Nunca volvió a verlos." Mi voz se quebró en la última palabra, y las lágrimas ya corrían por mis mejillas.

Sentí unos fuertes brazos envolverme, y lloré con fuerza, desahogándome. Subí la mirada para ver quien estaba consolándome. Emmett.

Le sonreí débilmente, y él me devolvió la sonrisa, acariciando mi cabello dulcemente. Asentí, para darle a entender que ya estaba bien, y él me soltó.

Pedí disculpas a la gente –que aún seguía sentada en un círculo- y me dirigí hacia los vestidores. Alice hizo ademan de seguirme, pero murmuré que quería estar sola. Emmett gritó algo en mi dirección, mientras agitaba sus brazos y negaba con la cabeza. Simplemente lo ignoré y entré a los vestidores, cerrando la puerta con seguro.

Cerré los ojos, y comencé a respirar para calmarme. Era vergonzoso que todos me vieran llorar. Me limpié las lágrimas, y froté mi cara fuertemente. Cuando terminé, junté mi frente con la madera de la puerta.

"Hermosa." Susurró alguien detrás de mí. Di un brinco por el susto, y me di la vuelta lentamente para encarar a quien fuera que estuviera ahí.

* * *

Bien; lo acepto. **Mentí** (x el proximo capi es ya oficialmente el primer encuentro. Perdon, tenía que dar a conocer la historia xD  
Iba a poner un EPOV al final; pero creo que es más interesante así xD por lo menos en este capi. Me encargaré de incluir un pequeño EPOV relacionado a este capitulo, en el próximo.

Tengo muchos "avisos" que dar, asi que lo haré por puntos.

Gracias por sus **reviews** ustedes chicas; son lo maximo! (: Jaja. me sentí toda rara diciendo eso...pero si, saben que las amo (L)  
Lean a **CLorena** Y su nueva historia.  
Vayan al lugar de mi drabble queen (L) **cafesitodeldia** a pasar un buen rato. Juro que esa mujer tiene drabbles de todo el mundo!  
Se que no he actualizado. Perdon. Este fin estuvo totalmente ocupado por la **boda** de un primo, y tuve a mil gente en mi casa, ademas,  
el viernes tuve una misa para dar gracias por mis **quince años**, Y tuve una especie de fiesta. Todos lloraron. Lol -menos yo-  
Porfavor tenganme **paciencia** con las **traducciones**! Además de estarme poniendo al corriente por los capis que mi papá borró,  
Este bimestre me fué de la patada! Reprobé mil materias, y creo que mañana será la entrega de boletas. No estoy actualizando pqe  
quiero tener **capis** listos para ya sólo** subir** en una chancita, o cuando mis papás no esten. Estoy **100%** segura de que me castigaran.  
Escribiré un **minific** de copo de nieve Y Edward. Abarcará más cosas, y será un poco diferente. Ajeno a esta historia. Sólo...pues...conectado  
por el hecho de que es la historia que Bella escribió para la gira. Tal véz sea un EPOV; no estoy segura. **Ustedes diganme como les gustaria** (:

Unbesoo (K)

-Estrella'Black


	4. Edward Cullen

Aclaro que el summary no cupo antes, así que aquí está completo.

**Summary; **Bella es una bailarina en una agencia de ballet y enseña a niñas pequeñas cuando no está de gira. Edward es un músico que tocará para la agencia de Bella en su próxima gira. Bella ha alcanzado sus dos sueños, enseñar ballet y bailarlo profesionalmente, pero hay algo que no la deja ser féliz. ¿Podrá Edward ayudarla?

**Disclaimer;** Crepúsculo y sus personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama ha salido de mi imaginación. (x

**Capitulo 4; Edward Cullen**

**EPOV**

Bajé las escaleras corriendo, y tomé mi celular de la mesita de centro al pasar por la sala.

Emmett me había llamado diciéndome que me quería en cinco minutos en su salón de baile para comenzar con la música. Ni siquiera tenía algo preparado, pero bueno, soy un profesional. Estaba seguro de que la inspiración llegaría sola, en el momento.

Cerré la puerta con llave, y entré a mi volvo. Puse música compuesta por mí, y me relajé todo el camino.

"¡Hermano!" Saludó Emmett dándome un fuerte abrazo, cuando entré al salón principal de la academia.

"Emmett…" Murmuré sacudiendo ligeramente el hombro derecho, para quitármelo de encima. Las demostraciones de afecto me hacían sentir incomodo, y más si venían de alguien prácticamente extraño.

"Qué bueno que llegaste." Comenzó. "Prácticamente ya está toda la agencia aquí, sólo faltan unas cuantas personas."

"Bien."

"Ahora. Esto es lo que haremos." Dijo, bajando un poco su tono de voz, y poniendo su mano en mi hombro. Incliné la cabeza hacia él, curioso. "Necesito que vayas a los vestidores, y te quedes ahí."

Fruncí el ceño y volví la cabeza hacia arriba para mirarlo. ¿Por qué quería que me quedara en los vestidores? Puso presión en mi hombro, y me incliné de nuevo.

"Eres famoso." Explicó. Su voz seguía siendo un susurro.

"¿Qué?" Pregunté asombrado.

"¡Shhh!" Siseó.

"Lo siento." Me disculpé. "¿Qué?" Pregunté más bajo.

Claro que no era famoso. Componía canciones, si. Pero en realidad nadie se fija en los compositores. La gente se fija en los cantantes, las películas, las series de televisión, los actores, etc. A ellos son a quienes idolatran. Ellos son los que deben esconderse de las fans alocadas y todo eso.

"¿Dices que debo esconderme en los vestidores porque soy famoso?" Pregunté incrédulo, alzando las cejas; aunque Emmett y yo seguíamos inclinados y no podía verme.

"Si." Respondió simplemente.

Me incorporé para hacerle más preguntas, pero comenzó a empujarme hacia una puerta en el fondo, que supuse, eran los vestidores. Traté de luchar contra su mano en mi espalda, pero su fuerza era brutal. Demasiado brutal para alguien que es un bailarín de ballet.

Me empujó hacia adentro, y se quedó en la puerta, apoyando sus manos en el marco. El hecho de ver su cuerpo ocupar todo el espacio en la puerta me intimidó un poco. Si no lo conociera, estaría muriendo de miedo en ese momento.

"Somos bailarines Edward." Explicó. "Idolatramos a los artistas que componen nuestra música. Y créeme, eres muy idolatrado aquí." Lo miré con expresión de incredulidad, pero lo ignoró y siguió hablando.

"Así que estoy seguro de que si los chicos te ven ahora, no escucharán lo que tengo que decirles." Asentí, aunque aún me sentía confundido por todo eso de la fama. "Aunque estoy más preocupado por las chicas." Reconoció, guiñándome un ojo.

Solté unas risitas, y vi como cerraba la puerta.

Suspiré sonoramente, y me di la vuelta para observar el salón. Era muy amplio y acogedor. Había cuadros de bailarines por todos lados, y estaba pintado de un color crema que combinaba con el café de todos los muebles. Había una puerta al final, que estaba abierta y dejaba ver el lavabo blanco de dentro. El baño. A todo alrededor había varios closets y percheros, y frente a la puerta, estaban unos sillones.

Me senté, y solté una carcajada cuando miré al frente. Había un enorme espejo –que no había visto antes- y mi reflejo era graciosísimo. Tenía unas ojeras horribles, por haber pasado casi toda la noche en vela componiendo, y mi atuendo era ilógico. Llevaba un pantalón formal negro, vans, y una camiseta azul sin mangas, que estaba cubierta por otra negra de manga larga, cuyos botones había abrochado hasta la mitad. Mi cabello estaba tan desordenado como siempre.

Me recordé a mi mismo mirarme al espejo antes de salir de casa la próxima vez.

Estaba golpeando distraídamente el piso con mis pies, cuando escuché, o más bien dejé de escuchar los parloteos de Emmett. Un momento después, su estridente voz fue reemplazada por una baja y suave.

Me acerqué a la puerta, curioso, y puse mi oído contra ella.

Alguien estaba hablando. Era una mujer. Su voz era suave y hermosa. Apenas podía escucharla, así que fruncí el ceño y pegué todo el lado derecho de mi cara. Paró por un momento, y luego continuó. Parecía que estuviera tartamudeando, o tal vez preguntaba algo, y dejaba un espacio para que los demás contestaran. Pero nadie contestó. Pensé seriamente en la posibilidad de abrir la puerta y ver de quien se trataba, pero sabía que Emmett me mataría. Probablemente en ese momento estaban hablando de algo serio, y por eso todo estaba tan callado del otro lado de la puerta.

Apreté mi cara lo más que pude contra la puerta, hasta que mi nariz estaba restregándose contra ella, y apenas podía respirar.

Escuché su voz de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte. Sonreí contra la puerta, y me concentré en su voz. Ni siquiera entendía las palabras, pero eso no importaba. Estaba escuchando el matiz de su voz, y lo bella que era. Sonaba como una melodía para mí. Suave, rítmica, aterciopelada, hermosa. Simplemente hermosa.

Decidí concentrarme en lo que decía, después de un tiempo. Estaba narrando una historia sobre una princesa. Supuse que era de lo que Alice me había hablado antes, la historia que había escrito una de sus compañeras de la agencia, y que iban a interpretar este año. ¿Cuál era su nombre?

Estaba pensando en el nombre de la mujer, que supuse estaba hablando del otro lado de la puerta, cuando escuché pisadas desesperadas que se dirigían hacia donde yo estaba.

Me separé de la puerta con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, y comencé a mirar hacia todos lados buscando un lugar al cual entrar para esconderme. No entendía porque venía hacia aquí, pero tenía que irme rápido. Prácticamente corrí desesperado hacia el baño, pero antes de que llegara escuché como la puerta se abría y se cerraba rápidamente, a pesar del grito que soltó Emmett, diciéndole que no entrará ahí. Lo único que pude hacer fue echarme al sillón donde me había sentado al principio, y mirarla.

Vestía un leotardo café y unos pequeñísimos shorts negros que me dejaban admirar sus largas y formadas piernas. No llevaba mallas, o zapatillas, y su cabello castaño caía en cascada hasta su cintura. Parecía como si lo hubiera llevado en un chongo o coleta minutos antes, pero acabara de soltárselo. Se veía hermosa de todas maneras. Era tan perfecta. Sus brazos y piernas eran largos y formados. Atléticos, pero no demasiado. Su cintura era lo más estrecho que había visto en mi vida, y su cadera era perfecta. Era más alta que Alice y Rosalie, pero aún así estaba seguro de que me llegaría por lo menos a la altura del cuello.

Su frente estaba pegada a la puerta, y sollozaba. Me sentí en la necesidad de decir algo. Alguien tan frágil y hermosa como ella no tenía porque llorar.

"Hermosa." Susurré, sorprendiéndome a mí mismo por haber expresado mis sentimientos en voz alta.

Dio un brinco por el susto, y se giró rápidamente para encararme. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, y soltó un gritito. Me arrepentí instantáneamente por haber abierto la boca. La había asustado, y ahora no sabía qué hacer.

"¿Disculpa?" Preguntó con voz débil. No se había movido de su lugar.

Sentí unas ganas inmensas de acortar la distancia entre nosotros y abrazarla fuertemente contra mi pecho cuando la escaneé con la mirada. Su rostro era hermoso. Labios carnosos, ojos color chocolate, nariz perfecta, y mejillas rosadas. Y estaba triste. Sus ojos seguían rojos por las lágrimas que había derramado, y líneas de agua seca eran visibles sobre sus mejillas. Contuve mis ganas de correr hacia ella, y traté de pensar en algo coherente para responder. Fallé horriblemente.

**BPOV**

Había alguien sentado en el sillón frente a mí. Nunca lo había visto antes. Se veía avergonzado por alguna razón.

"¿Disculpa?" Pregunté. No pude evitar que mi voz saliera en un susurro, y se escuchara débil y quebradiza.

Se quedó en silencio por un momento, y aproveché para observarlo. Su cabello desordenado era cobrizo, y tenía los más hermosos ojos verdes que jamás había visto. Sus facciones eran perfectas. Nariz recta, mandíbula fuerte, labios carnosos, y piel pálida. Había un leve rastro de barba a lo largo de su mandíbula y barbilla. De esa que queda cuando los hombres olvidan rasurarse un día. Su cuerpo estaba trabajado, hasta donde podía ver. Su camiseta negra estaba ceñida a sus brazos, los cuales eran lo suficiente musculosos para considerarse atractivos. Sus pantalones no me dejaban ver mucho; pero sí que tenía una buena figura. Apostaba a que su abdomen estaba lleno de cuadros, por lo bien que se veía la parte expuesta de su pecho que tenía ante mis ojos, gracias a que su camiseta estaba abotonada hasta la cintura.

"Tu-tu historia." Tartamudeó después de un rato, sacándome de mi ensoñación. Me sonrojé ante el pensamiento de que me hubiera visto comiéndomelo con la mirada, y por eso hubiera tartamudeado.

"Gracias." Me limité a susurrar, bajando la mirada. Aún sentía el calor del rubor en mis mejillas.

Un silencio incomodo se sumió en la habitación, y no sabía qué hacer. Quería salir de ahí, pero no quería volver al salón. Tampoco podía irme a casa. Me necesitaban, y sería demasiado grosero.

Estaba a punto de decir algo para acabar con ese molesto silencio, cuando alguien tocó suavemente la puerta.

"¿Puedo pasar?" Preguntó Emmett del otro lado.

Caminé rápidamente hacia la puerta. "Claro." Contesté mientras quitaba el seguro; había olvidado que lo tenía puesto.

Emmett asomó la cabeza cautelosamente. Miró al chico en el sofá, y luego me miró a mí. Mantuve mi expresión neutra, esperando a que dijera algo.

"Bien." Habló por fin. "¿Crees que puedas volver allá adentro?" Cabeceó hacia el salón.

Suspiré. "Supongo."

"Bella…" Inquirió. "No tienes que volver si no puedes. Podemos hacer esto otro día."

Reí sin humor. "Emmett, no puedo parar esto por algo tan estúpido. No es justo."

"Tu dolor no es algo estúpido." Recalcó mirándome serio.

Era tan dulce.

"Gracias." Me puse de puntillas y besé sonoramente su mejilla. "Pero no."

Sonrió y dobló su brazo, acercándomelo para que lo tomara. Lo tomé soltando unas risitas, y caminamos juntos hacia el salón.

Prácticamente me había olvidado de todo lo sucedido hacia unos pocos minutos, cuando escuchamos a alguien aclararse la garganta detrás de nosotros. El chico del sofá nos miraba molesto desde el marco de la puerta.

"¡Oh!" Exclamó Emmett. "Lo siento hermano, me había olvidado de ti." Dijo palmeando su hombro. "Vamos."

Le di una mirada confusa a Emmett, pidiéndole una explicación, pero él se limitó a sonreírme y seguir caminando.

Los bailarines seguían sentados en cirulo cuando nos acercamos, probablemente no se habían movido desde que salí corriendo de ahí. Entre más nos acercamos al frente, más intimidada me sentía. Me sentía nerviosa, y patética, y apenada. Me sentía débil, y un fracaso. Un fracaso por no poder ser más fuerte, y por seguir avergonzándome. Esto no podía seguir así. Lo sabía. Sabía que tenía que cambiar. Pero era demasiado difícil.

Alcanzamos el frente, y todas las miradas se centraron en mí. Lástima. Sí, me veían con lástima. No los culpaba. Yo haría lo mismo.

Sonreí levemente, para no derrumbarme de nuevo.

"Ya que saben la historia." Comenzó Emmett. "Empezaremos desde hoy a ver la coreografía, y la música." Miró de reojo hacia la izquierda. Giré mi cabeza completamente a ese lado, y me topé con el chico de cabello cobrizo, quien me sonrió nerviosamente. "Así que…quiero que conozcan a alguien."

"Chicos, este es Edward Cullen." Gesticuló con su brazo hacia el chico de cabello cobrizo, y el salón se lleno de cuchicheos.

Ahogué un gritito cuando procesé la información que Emmett acababa de darnos. ¡Él era Edward Cullen! El componía la música que algunas veces había sonado en mi estudio de ballet. El componía la música que me gustaba bailar de vez en cuando. El componía la música que se escuchaba en mis películas favoritas. ¡Y había estado dentro de un cuarto con él hacía unos segundos! Lo miré con los ojos bien abiertos, y él se sonrojó adorablemente. Todos los bailarines se pararon al momento, y prácticamente corrieron hacia él para felicitarlo y presentarse. Él retrocedió por instinto, y Emmett soltó una fuerte carcajada.

"E-el." Tartamudeé, dirigiéndome a Emmett. "¿El compondrá la música para la gira?"

Emmett asintió con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿¡Edward Cullen!?" Exclamé, atónita.

Asintió de nuevo. "El mismo." Sonaba como si estuviera orgulloso de haber conseguido de trabajara con nosotros.

"Wow." Fue lo único que pude decir. Jamás había visto a Edward Cullen. Ni siquiera en fotografías. Pero era el mejor compositor que había en el momento.

Miré con respeto hacia su dirección. Trataba de sacarse de encima a una chica que estaba abrazándolo fuertemente. Reí por su expresión, y decidí salvarlo hablándole a los chicos.

"¿Qué les parece si comenzamos con la coreografía?" Pregunté dando unos cuantos aplausos, y hablando fuerte para que me escucharan. Me sentí como en mi estudio de ballet, cuando todas mis princesas están charlando unas con otras, y tenía que hacer algo para llamar su atención.

No se movieron del círculo que habían formado alrededor de Edward. Los miré con el ceño fruncido. Al menos mis bailarinas me obedecían.

Puse ambas manos sobre mi cintura, y tomé aire. "¡Hey!" Grité.

Todos giraron hacia mi dirección, y me vieron horrorizados. Emmett soltó unas risitas, y les indicó con la mano que se acercaran. Puse una expresión dulce en mi rostro antes de hablar.

"Comencemos." Susurré levemente, antes de que todos se acomodaran en filas frente a nosotros.

Miré a Emmett como pidiéndole permiso, y asintió mientras se acomodaba a mi lado.

La mayoría del tiempo Emmett y yo trabajábamos juntos con las coreografías, la música, etc. Siempre había sido como un hermano para mí. Habíamos estado juntos en la misma academia de ballet, desde que teníamos conocimiento.

Miré inconscientemente hacia Edward, quien gesticuló un -Gracias- con los labios. Le sonreí, y comencé.

"¿Comenzamos dando papeles?" Emmett asintió.

Después de dar personajes a todos los bailarines, había llegado la hora de preparar la coreografía.

Alice seguía dando saltitos desde su lugar porqué había conseguido ser la pequeña y dulce hija de copo de nieve. Emmett y yo seríamos los bailarines principales –copo de nieve y el joven- y los demás serían copos, animales, o nubes; o sólo bailarían detrás con algún atuendo blanco o azul, sin definir en realidad su personaje. Aún así, todos se encontraban muy entusiasmados de interpretar esa historia. Me había ganado varias felicitaciones por parte de la mayoría del elenco mientras estábamos aclarando cosas sobre la obra.

"Tenemos que hablar sobre la música con Edward." Susurró Emmett cerca de mi oído derrepente.

Asentí en silenció. "Edward." Llamé mirándolo.

Giró su cabeza rápidamente, y me miró confundido. Sorprendido porque lo hubiera llamado. Me ruboricé, pero le indiqué que se acercara con un gesto de la mano.

Probablemente pensaba que era una igualada por llamarlo por su primer nombre cuando ni siquiera lo conocía.

Caminó hacía mi, y cuando llegó a mi lado, Alice envolvió su cintura con sus pequeños bracitos. Edward la miró incomoda, pero igual le devolvió el abrazo.

"Ehh…bueno." Balbuceé, mirándolos confundida.

Alice rió musicalmente. "Es mi hermano." Se limitó a responder, mientras le dirigía una mirada de amor.

"No sabía que tenias un hermano." Reconocí, divertida por la expresión de Edward. Era obvio que no se sentía del todo cómodo con Alice abrazándolo tan entusiastamente.

"No sale mucho." Edward rodó los ojos.

Solté unas risitas. Jasper se acercó a nosotros, y raptó a Alice, dejándonos a Edward y a mí solos. Miré hacia el frente. Por alguna razón me sentía intimidada a su lado. Aunque tenía la corazonada de que no tenía que ver con su fama, sino con su belleza.

"¿Entonces, que haremos?" Preguntó Emmett emocionado, llegando derrepente. Le sonreí por ser mi salvación, y pasó un brazo por encima de mis hombros. Miré confiadamente hacia Edward, ahora que Emmett estaba aquí me sentía mejor.

"Estaba pensando en que me dejaran componer la música, y luego ustedes podrían adaptar la coreografía a ella." Respondió con expresión neutra. Muy profesional.

Lo miré confundida. ¿Cómo suponía que hiciéramos eso? Se suponía que el punto de traerlo con nosotros, era que adaptara su música a nuestra historia. Si hubiéramos querido adaptar nuestra coreografía a una canción, no lo hubiéramos llamado en primer lugar.

"¿Disculpa?" Pregunté, tratando de no sonar grosera. Edward me miró incrédulo. Al parecer fallé con eso de no escucharme grosera.

"¿Si?"

"Se supone que _tu _eres el que debes adaptar tu música a nuestros pasos." Respondí cortante.

"Lo siento." Su voz era seria, pero había un dejo de irritación en ella. "Sólo pensé que sería más fácil para _ti_" Enfatizó la palabra. Como si estuviera sacando a Emmett de esto. "Formar una coreografía con música, que sin ella."

"¿Crees que no soy capaz de poner una coreografía sin música?" Pregunté encolerizada.

"Yo no dije eso." Se limitó a responder, mirando distraídamente hacia otro lado.

"¿Entonces qué dijiste?" Lo reté.

"¡Bien!" Intervino Emmett. Había olvidado que estaba a mi lado. "Entonces, Bella comienza con la coreografía hoy, y Edward escribe las canciones."

"Muy bien." Repitió, antes de tomarme por los hombros, y arrastrarme lejos de Edward. Le lancé una mirada asesina antes de dejarme llevar por Emmett. El se limitó a sacudir la cabeza reprobatoriamente.

Bien, acababa de conocerlo, y ya estaba causando problemas.

"Woah, ¿qué fue eso?" Preguntó Emmett en cuanto estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos como para que Edward –o alguien más- nos escuchara.

Me encogí de hombros. "No me gusta que me subestimen."

"Me ha quedado claro." Murmuró con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios. Lo golpeé sin fuerza en el brazo, y rió por mi pobre intento de lastimarlo.

"¿Con qué quieres empezar?" Pregunté cambiando del tema.

Puso su cara de pensar, y apreté los labios para no reírme. Las pocas veces que hacía eso, era como para morirse de risa. Se desconectaba del mundo, y fruncía el ceño, concentrándose sólo en lo que trataba de averiguar.

"En el primer acto, cuando todos los copos de nieve bailan…y después el quinto; cuando el joven, y copo de nieve bailan solos." Dijo, después de haberlo pensado lo suficiente.

Asentí. "Buena elección." Y llamé la atención de los bailarines de nuevo.

Afortunadamente, Edward había desaparecido y todos se acercaron al instante.

"¿Qué les parece si comenzamos con el primer acto?" Pregunté en general.

Varios asentimientos se escucharon de parte de los bailarines, y le cedí el lugar a Emmett para que montara esa coreografía él. Yo montaría la de copo de nieve y el joven.

Fui a sentarme a un rincón del salón, mientras miraba entretenida como todos seguían a Emmett. Estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo con la coreografía. Era algo sencilla, pero laboriosa. Ese era el estilo de Emmett. Nunca se la ponía fácil a nadie.

Apoyé mi cabeza contra la pared, y suspiré de cansancio. ¿Había mencionado ya que no había podido dormir bien anoche? Había caído rendida en cuanto sentí el suave colchón contra mi cuerpo, pero fue una de esas noches en las que despiertas, y no te sientes para nada descansada.

Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando escuché la grave voz de Emmett llamarme.

"¡Vas Bella!" Anunció.

Me levanté confundida, era imposible que hubiera terminado la coreografía en tan poco tiempo.

"Te quedaste dormida." Informó Emmett antes de que le preguntara, cuando pasé a su lado. Me sonrojé y pedí una disculpa antes de posicionarme al frente.

Monté la coreografía de los personajes secundarios, y luego llamé a Emmett para que se acercara. Los demás bailarines se acomodaron en varios lugares del salón. Tenían permiso de irse ahora, esta coreografía sólo debíamos aprenderla Emmett y yo. Decidieron quedarse de todos modos.

"Bien." Comencé. "Creo que deberíamos comenzar con un 'acechamiento'. Esta es la parte en la que copo de nieve comienza a ver la belleza de ese joven, y lo admira." Emmett se limitó a asentir, y me miró con total atención, esperando a que le diera instrucciones.

"Comenzaré a 'correr' de puntillas alrededor de ti, y tu darás vueltas al compás mío, viéndote confundido." Indiqué, y comencé a correr de puntillas alrededor de él.

Paré después de unos momentos, y le indiqué a Emmett que se quedara quieto donde estaba. "Luego, quédate así, mientras me acerco a ti grácilmente." Comencé a caminar hacia él, rozando la punta de mis pies con mis tobillos en cada paso; un poco inclinada en plie.

"Bien." Apremié. "Ahora, mírame cautelosamente, y extiende tu mano hacia mí." Hizo lo que le pedí. Tomé su mano, y la puse sobre mi cabeza, igual que la mía. "Pirouette." Avisé antes de dar una vuelta, apoyándome en su mano. Terminé, y enrosqué mi pierna izquierda en su cintura, inclinándome hacia adelante.

"Pon ambas manos sobre mi cintura, y sostenme fuerte." Pedí. Iba a darle la siguiente instrucción, cuando la mirada de Edward me distrajo. Estaba parado frente a nosotros, del otro lado del salón. Me miraba con admiración, de pies a cabeza. Su mirada era tan intensa, que me olvidé de lo que estaba haciendo. Relajé mi cuerpo inconscientemente; y resbalé.

Varios bailarines ahogaron un grito, y visualicé a Edward corriendo hacía mi.

"Ouch." Me quejé cuando reconocí un dolor punzante en mi tobillo.

"¡Bella!" Exclamó Emmett alarmado. "¿Estás bien?"

"Creo que sí." Murmuré con expresión dolida.

Los bailarines formaron un círculo a mí alrededor, y me apoyé en las palmas de mis manos para intentar ponerme de pie.

Logré pararme, pero volví a caer al instante. Grité por el inmenso dolor que me causó ese movimiento.

"¡Bella!" Exclamó una voz desconocida, mientras sentía como alguien me levantaba en brazos.

Giré la cabeza hacia atrás, para toparme con el inconfundible cabello cobrizo de Edward.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Pregunté molesta, mientras caminaba conmigo en brazos. Aún seguía enfadada con él por subestimarme.

"Shh." Se limitó a susurrar.

Reí sin humor y me sentí de verdad enfadada. Primero se comportaba conmigo de esa manera, y ahora se daba el lujo de callarme.

Se dirigió rápidamente hacia los vestidores, y se inclinó para prender la luz presionando el interruptor con el hombro.

Fui consciente por un momento de lo que estaba pasando; estaba en los brazos de Edward.

Sonreí involuntariamente, y decidí dejarme llevar por el momento. De todos modos estaba segura de que Edward no me dejaría discutir con él.

Se acercó rápidamente a los sillones, y su aroma me golpeó. Era dulce, y suave. Delicioso. Traté de compararlo con alguna colonia, o algún otro olor. Pero no pude; era su olor natural.

Se sentó suavemente en el sofá, conmigo en brazos. Lo miré pidiendo una explicación, sólo para conservar mi dignidad. En realidad no quería moverme de ahí.

Me sentía muy bien en brazos de Edward, cómo si así tuviera que ser. Cómo si a ese lugar pertenecería. El calor de su cuerpo me envolvía, y sentía los músculos de sus brazos junto a mí.

"Lo siento." Susurró con una voz tan suave, que casi me derretí en ese instante. "No sabía cómo acomodarte sin lastimar tu pie." Cerré los ojos ante su dulce voz, e inconscientemente acomodé mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

"No te preocupes." Me limité a responder. "Gracias, por cierto." Añadí.

"Un placer."

Nos quedamos así por un momento, hasta que mi celular sonó a lo lejos. Me incorporé rápidamente, y me di cuenta de que el dolor en mi tobillo se había esfumado. "Mi celular." Balbuceé.

"Adelante." Dijo Edward avergonzado, gesticulando hacia la puerta.

Salí corriendo rápidamente hacia el salón. ¿Qué acaba de pasar Isabella? Ni siquiera lo conoces y ya estás comportándote de esa forma con él.

"¿Hola?" Contesté.

"Buenas noches Señorita Bella." Respondió una voz de mujer, la reconocí como una de las mamás de mis princesas. "Son las 8:00 de la noche, y varias de nosotras estamos fuera del salón. Nos preguntábamos si las niñas tendrían clases hoy, o no."

Abrí los ojos como platos. ¡Me había olvidado completamente de ello!

"Disculpe señora. En verdad lo siento. Estaré ahí en cinco minutos." Anuncié, hablando atropelladamente, antes de dirigirme hacia Emmett.

"Debo irme. Olvidé que tenía clase hoy." Expliqué, mientras tomaba mi bolsa y me la colgaba al hombro.

Vi de reojo a Edward apoyado en el marco de la puerta de los vestidores, pero no me despedí.

"¡Nos vemos mañana!" Gritó Emmett justo antes de que la puerta del salón se cerrara detrás de mí.

Corrí hacia mi camioneta, y accioné el motor lo más rápido que pude. Conduje en dirección a mi academia de baile mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de pasar. Me sentí culpable al momento, y me regañé a mí misma. _No permitas que eso vuelva a pasar Isabella._

Asentí al espejo frente a mí, dispuesta a hacer todo lo que estuviera en mis manos por mantenerme lo más alejada de Edward Cullen de ahora en adelante.

Bajé de la camioneta, y me disculpé incontables veces con las madres que estaban afuera, antes de abrir la puerta y mandar a mis pequeñas bailarinas a los vestidores.

"Nos vemos a las nueve." Anuncié, antes de volver a cerrar la puerta con llave. Siempre lo hacía. Estaba sola con mis niñas, y no quería que nada malo fuera a pasarnos.

Aventé mi bolsa a algún lugar de la oficina, y caminé hacia el salón principal, resoplando. Hoy había sido un día muy intenso.

Sentí unos golpecitos en mi cadera cuando estuve dentro.

"Pensé que no vendrías señorita Bella." Exclamó preocupada una suave vocecita.

"¿Y dejar a mis bailarinas favoritas?" Pregunté dándole una mirada de incredulidad. "Nunca."

Luna me sonrió, y fue a tomar posición en una de las barras. Aspiré profundamente, y comencé a dar la clase.

* * *

**N/A:** 12 capis (: jaja; es un logro, el doble de la última vez.

-Sólo dire...gracias por sus reviews (: espero que este capi haya tenido coherencia Y les hayá gustado...y...para quienes leen mis trauducciones, explico que pasa con ellas en mi perfil. Justo abajo de todos mis links xD -pfff...si que estoy cansada en estos momentos-

Sus reviews son lo mejor (: Gracias en verdad!  
Unbesoo (K)

In the middle of the night,  
When I'm in this dream,  
It's like a million litte stars,  
Spelling out your name,  
You gotta, come on, come on,  
Say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on,  
Little taste of heaven...(L)  
-Taylor Swift; untouchable


	5. Should've said no

Aclaro que el summary no cupo antes, así que aquí está completo.

**Summary; **Bella es una bailarina en una agencia de ballet y enseña a niñas pequeñas cuando no está de gira. Edward es un músico que tocará para la agencia de Bella en su próxima gira. Bella ha alcanzado sus dos sueños, enseñar ballet y bailarlo profesionalmente, pero hay algo que no la deja ser féliz. ¿Podrá Edward ayudarla?

**Disclaimer;** Crepúsculo y sus personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama ha salido de mi imaginación. (x

**Canción: **Should've said no-Taylor Swift.

**Capítulo 5; Should've said no.**

**BPOV**

Caminé satisfecha hacia el reproductor de música, y pulsé el botón de apagado. Hice una reverencia a mi clase antes de indicarles que relajaran su posición –segunda, en ballet- con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Me agradecieron haciendo una reverencia ellas mismas, y comenzaron a correr hacia los vestidores a los pocos minutos.

Solté una genuina carcajada por su cambio repentino. Eran mis elegantes bailarinas de ballet, pero seguían siendo niñas.

"Gracias." Comencé a decir a las niñas que se habían quedado atascadas fuera de la puerta de los vestidores, y aun no podían pasar por el alboroto que ocurría dentro. "Gracias."

Me di la vuelta cuando por fin todas habían conseguido entrar, y me dirige hacia la oficina principal en busca de mi mochila. Podría cambiarme de ropa ahí, ya que nadie me vería. Además, esta era una academia de señoritas. No era como si alguien fuera a espiarme para verme desnuda mientras me cambiaba.

Recorrí toda la habitación con la mirada, en busca de mi mochila; la encontré tirada junto a uno de los escritorios. Tomé de uno de sus tirantes, y la abrí con una mano, mientras buscaba algo que ponerme en el cajón del escritorio con la otra. Siempre tenía un cambio de ropa ahí, por si acaso.

Encontré unos pantalones de mezclilla ajustados, y una linda blusa negra de tirantes. La última vez que había guardado mi ropa ahí, había sido después de haber asistido a un evento familiar. Era el 70 cumpleaños de mi abuela paterna, y fuimos a cenar a Seattle. No podía entender como en lugar de haber cenado en el restaurante familiar de Forks, habíamos tenido que conducir hasta Seattle, sólo para cenar en un lugar peor. La música era horrible, y la comida muy sencilla. En fin, todo sea por nana.

Me cambié de ropa en un tiempo record, y abrí la puerta principal, para recibir a las madres de mis princesas, quienes esperaban impacientes al otro lado de la puerta.

"Tendré que comprar algunos muebles de patio para que puedan esperar sentadas la próxima vez." Dije animadamente, tratando de relajar el ambiente. Ya las había hecho esperar demasiado al principio de la clase. Esperaba que no estuvieran muy enfadadas.

Unas cuantas mamás me dirigieron miradas enfadadas. Obviamente no les pareció gracioso.

"No importa cariño." Respondió una mujer al fondo. Giré mi cabeza hacia ella, y me guiñó un ojo. Le devolví el guiño divertida. "Deja a estas amargadas, probablemente solo estén estresadas por su trabajo." Susurró mientras pasaba por mi lado antes de entrar a la oficina. "O tengan problemas amorosos." Cabeceó hacia una señora que se miraba molesta; era la tía soltera de una de mis alumnas. La pequeña varias veces me había contado sobre las citas que su mamá le arreglaba, y como todas y cada una de ellas, fracasaba.

Cubrí mi boca con una mano para sofocar una risa. Era la señora Cope. Había sido bailarina profesional, y cantante en sus años de juventud. Ahora se dedicaba a disfrutar de su vejes en compañía de sus nietos. Algunas veces venía a recoger a su "cariñito" Claire, y de paso me alegraba la noche.

Salí a la noche fresca cuando todas las mamás se habían ido con sus pequeñas. Me giré hacia la puerta para cerrar ambos cerrojos con llave, y eché un vistazo hacia el estudio para asegurarme de que todas las luces habían sido apagadas.

Comencé a caminar hacia mi camioneta, que estaba estacionada justo en la casa de al lado, cuando visualicé a un volvo plateado deteniéndose frente a mí. No le tomé importancia y seguí caminando, pero me sentí un poco asustada cuando la puerta del conductor se abrió, y un pie masculino pisó la acera.

Me giré completamente, y comencé a caminar apresuradamente hacia mi camioneta.

"¡Hey!" Exclamó una voz detrás de mí. Sonaba desesperada.

Mi estomago se retorció, y apresuré aún más mi caminar.

Abrí rápidamente la puerta del conductor de mi camioneta, y lancé mi bolsa al asiento del copiloto. Mi mano derecha seguía tomando la puerta. Jalé de ella para cerrarla, cuando sentí como algo la tiraba hacia el lado opuesto. Levanté la mirada asustada; y ahí, frente a mí, estaba Edward.

Suspiré de alivio, agradecida de que no fuera algún acosador quien estuviera en su lugar, pero cambié mi expresión rápidamente a una de enojo. "Casi me provocas un infarto." Le reproché. Mi tono de voz era un poco más alto de lo habitual. No lo suficiente para ser un grito, pero sí para que me tomara enserio.

"Lo-lo siento." Murmuró atónito. Tenía que dejar de comportarme de esa manera con él, a fin de cuentas me había ayudado hoy en el estudio. Pero era inevitable, por alguna extraña razón Edward y su actitud me irritaban, haciéndome sacar mi lado más grosero.

Suspiré de nuevo, con intención de calmarme, y tratar de comportarme de ahora en adelante.

"Lo siento." Me disculpé sincera. "Estos días han sido de alguna manera difíciles para mi, supongo que estoy desquitándome contigo."

Edward bufó, al mismo tiempo que rodaba los ojos. "¿Supones?" Su tono era sarcástico, y me sentí irritada por el hecho de que me hubiera disculpado con él, y en lugar de aceptar mi disculpa, hubiera aprovechado para burlarse de mí.

"¿No podías solo haber aceptado mi disculpa?" Pregunté irritada, desde mi asiento.

"Y ahí vas de nuevo…" Masculló asintiendo con la cabeza.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, y aspiré profundamente. "Son aproximadamente las diez de la noche, y tengo que estar mañana temprano en el estudio. Quiero dormir." Admití, aún con los ojos cerrados, para evitar lanzarle un puñetazo. "Así que apártate de la puerta, y déjame irme a casa."

Edward me miró con expresión neutra mientras soltaba el marco de la puerta, y se alejaba un paso de ella, dejando el espacio suficiente para que pudiera cerrarla.

"Sólo quería invitarte a cenar." Murmuró dolido, antes de empujar la puerta hacia mí con un pie, y dirigirse hacia su auto.

¿A cenar? ¿A qué se refería con eso? Abrí la puerta rápidamente, y asomé mi cabeza fuera de ella.

"¡Cullen!" Exclamé justo antes de que subiera a su volvo.

**EPOV**

"¡Cullen!" Exclamó justo antes de que subiera a mi volvo.

Me hice el sordo, y cerré la puerta mientras me acomodaba en el asiento.

Me había confundido la forma en la que había salido del estudio de ballet de Emmett sin siquiera despedirse, hacia unas horas.

Digo; habíamos compartido un momento muy íntimo…y luego sale corriendo del lugar, sin siquiera molestarse en dirigirme una última mirada.

Debo admitir que su personalidad me había intrigado. La forma en la que parecía ser la persona más dulce y frágil del mundo, y luego, la más fuerte y tenaz. Era un poco testaruda y grosera, si. Pero eso de alguna manera era atractivo. Lucía hermosa cuando se enfadaba, y su cara enrojecía de coraje. ¿Había algún momento en el que él rostro de esa mujer no estuviera sonrojado? Era lo más hermoso del mundo.

Emmett me convenció de tener una charla con ella para conocernos mejor. Accedí, y él me dio la dirección de su salón de ballet. Sólo me pidió que la llevara temprano a casa, para que pudiera descansar, y estuviera fresca para el ensayo de mañana. ¿Por qué habría de quedarme con ella hasta tarde? Incluso dudaba que duráramos unos cuantos segundos juntos, gracias a esa actitud explosiva que solía tener.

Escuché unos suaves golpes en la ventana izquierda de mi auto. Los ignoré, y accioné el motor. No planeaba irme, en realidad solo quería hacerla enojar.

Los golpes en la ventana se hicieron más fuertes, y bajé el vidrio, un poco temeroso de que pudiera romperlo.

"¿Si?" Pregunté, poniendo en mi rostro la más inocente mirada que me fue posible.

"¿A qué te referías con qué ibas a invitarme a cenar?" Preguntó con su dulce voz, llena de confusión e ira. No entendía por qué siempre tenía que estar tan a la defensiva. Sabía que esa partícula de ira en su tono era sólo para mantener su orgullo. En realidad sentía curiosidad…y ganas de salir conmigo.

Pensé en alguna respuesta para subir ese rubor a sus mejillas de nuevo. "Normalmente, salir a cenar, es cuando ingieres tu tercera comida del día en compañía de-"

"Sé lo que 'salir a cenar' significa." Me cortó, rodando los ojos. "Lo que quiero saber es… ¿por qué quieres invitarme a cenar?" La ira se había esfumado. Ahora sólo quedaba genuina curiosidad en su expresión.

"Para que podamos conocernos mejor." Respondí instantáneamente. Era mitad cierto. Sólo debía cambiar el 'conocernos' por 'conocerte'. "Parece que no tuvimos un buen comienzo, y estaremos trabajando juntos de ahora en adelante. Lo más conveniente sería que nos lleváramos bien."

**BPOV**

Lo miré fijamente cuando terminó de hablar. Luchando internamente por mantener mi expresión lo más neutra posible. No quería que notara lo mucho que su respuesta me había decepcionado. Por un momento creí queestaba interesado en _mí. _Pero no. Sólo estaba interesado en su trabajo. Siempre tan profesional…

"Bien." Murmuré.

"¿Bien qué?" Preguntó con una leve sonrisa jugando en sus labios. No entendía como podía ser tan serio, profesional, infantil, y molesto al mismo tiempo. Este chico tenía problemas de personalidad.

Suspiré derrotada. "Vamos a cenar."

"No te emociona mucho la idea, ¿oh sí?" Preguntó volviendo su mirada al frente. Creí haber escuchado un dejo de decepción en su voz. Debió haber sido mi imaginación.

"Todo sea por el trabajo." Mascullé antes de darme la vuelta, y entrar en mi camioneta.

**EPOV**

"Todo sea por el trabajo." Repetí sus palabras en mi mente, y solté todo el aire que había guardado en mi garganta durante la última parte de nuestra conversación.

No pude evitar sentirme decepcionado ante su respuesta. Tal vez hasta triste. Por alguna extraña razón esperaba que respondiera que la idea _si _le gustaba, y en realidad quería salir conmigo. Subí mis manos a ambos lados del volante, y lo apreté fuertemente. Espere hasta que mis nudillos comenzaron a ponerse blancos por la presión antes de soltarlo.

No me entendía en estos momentos. Lo único en lo que había pensado durante todo el día, era en ella. Y había sentido una decepción que no recordaba haber experimentado en años, ante su indiferencia. Bufé ante el recuerdo de la primera vez que tuve 'interacción' con ella. Había sido hoy en el estudio. A través de una puerta.

Incluso en ese momento había pensando en ella como en la más hermosa del mundo. Sólo con escuchar su voz. _Isabella Swan era una maldición_.

Salí de mi trance cuando escuché el sonido de pitidos detrás de mí. Giré mi cabeza, y miré a esa hermosa mujer frente al volante. Saqué mi mano fuera de la ventana, e hice un gesto, indicándole que me siguiera. La vi asentir por el espejo retrovisor, y pisé el acelerador.

**BPOV**

Conduje detrás de Edward cerca de 15 minutos, cuando llegamos a una amplia y hermosa casa blanca, no muy lejos de la mía.

La puerta del garaje se abrió derrepente, y Edward se estacionó dentro de él rápidamente. Luego salió del volvo, y me hizo un gesto, indicándome que me estacionara junto a él.

Lo miré confundida. ¿No se suponía que íbamos a cenar?

Me miró confundido también, al parecer por el hecho de que aún no me había estacionado, y me apuró con la mano. Me estacioné lo mejor que pude, y bajé de mi camioneta lentamente.

Cerré la puerta, y levanté la mirada, buscando a Edward en la habitación. La puerta del garaje comenzó a cerrarse lentamente, y todo quedó a oscuras. Retrocedí al instante, pegándome a la camioneta. Le tenía un serio pavor a la oscuridad.

"¡¿Edward?!" Pregunté asustada. Mi voz salió en un grito ahogado.

Nadie contestó, y contemplé seriamente la idea de subir a mi camioneta en ese momento, e irme a casa. Rompería la puerta del garaje de Edward si fuera necesario.

"¡Edward esto no es gracioso!" Grité. No podía ver absolutamente nada, y estaba comenzando a paniquearme.

Gemí al no escuchar ninguna respuesta. Iba a serme imposible estar con él si seguía con esa actitud. Tomé la manija de la puerta de mi camioneta con fuerza, y recordé algo abruptamente. ¡Pero qué tonta! -pensé- hay luz dentro de mi camioneta.

Me giré, decidida a meterme en ella, cuando sentí una presencia detrás de mí.

"Bu." Susurró una suave y aterciopelada voz en mi oído, al tiempo que ponía ambas manos sobre mi cintura.

Grité al instante, saltando y agitando los brazos desesperadamente alrededor de cada parte del garaje a la cual podía llegar.

Las luces se prendieron, y escuché una estridente risa sonar al frente. Edward estaba carcajeándose frente a mí.

Caminé rápidamente hacia él, y le di un manotazo en el brazo con toda la fuerza que pude. Sólo logré que se riera más de mí.

Le fruncí el ceño, y tomé vuelo antes de estampar la palma de mi mano contra su mejilla izquierda. Paró de reír abruptamente, y gritó de dolor, presionando su herida mejilla con ambas manos. Sacudí distraídamente la mano con la cual lo había golpeado, y sonreí con aire de suficiencia. Le había causado dolor a un chico. Estaba orgullosa de mí.

"¡Argg!" Gruñó. "¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?!" Comenzó a sobar su mejilla desesperadamente con una de sus manos.

"Tu comenzaste." Me limité a contestar, mientras cruzaba mis brazos frente a mi pecho.

"¿Yo?" Preguntó molesto. "¡¿Exactamente cómo?!"

"¡Apagaste las luces!" Respondí. Me miró atónito, y me ruboricé. Incluso para mí sonaba estúpido.

"¿Y?" Preguntó, soltándose la mejilla. Dejé salir un suave -ouch- cuando vi lo irritada que estaba.

"Tengo pavor a la oscuridad." Reconocí, bajando la mirada.

Rió sin humor.

"Tienes pavor a la oscuridad." Repitió sarcástico. No levanté la mirada. Ya no me sentía orgullosa de mi misma; me sentía apenada y culpable, y tonta. ¿Por qué diablos lo había golpeado tan fuerte?

Levanté la mirada, temerosa de verlo, y lo encontré con los ojos cerrados y pellizcando el puente de su nariz con sus dedos índice y pulgar. Como si estuviera luchando por calmarse. A pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, se veía muy irritado.

"Lo-lo siento." Balbuceé con sincero arrepentimiento.

Abrió los ojos, y retiró los dedos de su nariz. La ira en su expresión fue reemplazada por otra emoción que no supe reconocer, cuando me miró. Sentí el calor subir a mis mejillas por la intensidad de su mirada, y el rió.

Le sonreí nerviosamente, feliz de que ese momento incómodo hubiera pasado.

"Y… ¿A dónde iremos a cenar?" Pregunté después de un momento.

Me dirigió una sonrisa torcida –que hizo que mi corazón se saltará un latido- y abrió la puerta detrás de él, para luego poner su mano en la mitad de mi espalda, y empujarme hacia ella.

Traté de resistirme para pedirle una explicación, pero me distraje cuando entré de lleno a su casa. La puerta del garaje estaba conectada a un pasillo, que llevaba a la sala. Era impresionante. Los sillones eran de un hermoso color café, y su mesa de centro era de cristal. Había una pequeña alfombra debajo de ella que contenía un florero con un bambú dentro de él. Una televisión de pantalla plana estaba pegada a la pared de enfrente.

Había varios adornos y fotografías por todos lados, en especial en el mueble que había junto a la sala. Todo estaba decorado perfectamente.

"Mi madre es decoradora." Declaró orgulloso Edward, mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

"Wow." Fue todo lo que pude decir. Todo se veía hermoso.

"Si." Reconoció. "Es muy buena."

Lo miré con una sonrisa. Se notaba en su expresión que amaba a su madre, aunque había un rastro de tristeza en su mirada. Le preguntaría por ella después. Él propósito de estar aquí era conocernos, ¿cierto?

"Bien." Exclamó derrepente, como si estuviera saliendo de un trance. "Vamos a cenar." Me tomó suavemente por el codo, y comenzó a llevarme junto con él.

Me dejé guiar, tratando de ignorar el placer que me provocaba la calidez de su mano junto a mi brazo.

Llegamos al final del pasillo, donde había una pequeña estancia llena de discos, sillones, y un pequeño estudio de grabación. Un piano se veía a lo lejos, en la oscuridad. Abrí los ojos como platos, y me detuve casi inconscientemente. Detuve a Edward junto conmigo, y miró al estudio.

"¡Tienes un estudio en tu casa!" Exclamé asombrada. Jamás había visto algo igual.

"Si." Se limitó a responder, mirando el estudio con aire orgulloso. "La mayoría de las veces grabo mis pistas aquí. Es más cómodo." Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

Lo miré de verdad impresionada. "Edward Cullen tu eres un hombre sorprendente." ¿A cuántas personas que tuvieran un estudio profesional en su casa conocías? Y no era un pasatiempo, o algo así. Su música de verdad era buena.

Me sonrió ampliamente, y estiró su brazo para abrir la puerta que se encontraba frente a nosotros. Me acerqué a ella, y me di cuenta de que era un enorme balcón, que daba vista a su hermoso patio, por cierto.

¡Casi salté de la emoción! _Amaba _los balcones, y este era perfecto. Probablemente el más grande que jamás había visto. Era una combinación de verde y café –toda su casa lo era- y eso me agradaba, eran mis colores favoritos.

Me adentré al balcón, y paseé mi mirada a su alrededor. Había un conjunto de mesa y sillas frente a mí, y al lado, había un largo columpio acolchonado, de esos que se ven en las películas antiguas frente a la casa.

Vi como la mano de Edward pasaba lentamente a mi lado, y alcanzaba el borde de una de las sillas, para después arrastrarla hacia atrás.

"Gracias." Murmuré con una sonrisa, mientras me sentaba en ella.

Edward hizo una reverencia, regalándome una sonrisa torcida, y entró a la casa.

"Iré por algunas cosas." Anunció desde adentro.

"Bien."

Me distraje observando el paisaje a mí alrededor mientras Edward volvía. ¡Su casa era enorme! Y sumamente hermosa.

Me incliné un poco al frente, para observar su patio por encima de la reja café. Estaba lleno de pasto, y había una fuente justo en medio. Una sombrilla, en conjunto con unas sillas, se encontraban al lado derecho, y al izquierdo, había un lugar para hacer parrilladas. Más al frente, estaban unos columpios, y un tobogán. Tal vez tenía sobrinos, o primos pequeños.

Me estremecí cuando sentí a Edward pasar junto a mí. No lo había escuchado acercarse.

Le sonreí mientras lo veía poner un par de velas en medio de la mesa, y prenderlas con aire profesional mientras que colocaba una copa de cristal frente a mí con la otra mano.

Sopló ligeramente al cigarro con el cual había prendido las velas, y colocó la otra copa de su lado de la mesa.

"Qué hay de cenar." Pregunté casualmente, inclinándome a la mesa.

Rió musicalmente. "¿Quieres sopa instantánea, o papás fritas congeladas?"

Me uní a sus risas. "¿Qué tal los dos?"

"Los dos entonces." Respondió, tratando de sonar francés. No lo logró para nada.

Se inclinó para tomar una de mis manos, y la besó antes de volver adentro. Me ruboricé fuertemente cuando se fue.

Suspiré, y me relajé en mi silla. Me sentía tan agusto en ese momento. Como si conociera a Edward de toda la vida, y estar cenando papas fritas y sopa instantánea en el balcón de su casa fuera lo más normal del mundo. ¿Por qué no pudimos habernos llevado así desde el principio?

"Edward…" Llamé, inclinando mi cabeza hacia atrás.

"¿Si?" Preguntó desde adentro.

"¿Quieres ayuda?"

Escuché una leve risa venir de la cocina. "Estoy bien, gracias." Asentí en silencio. "Preparar sopa instantánea no es tan difícil como parece."

Reí genuinamente, y visualicé el envase de jugo de uva frente a mí. Reí de nuevo mientras lo tomaba, y vaciaba un poco en ambas copas de cristal.

Edward estuvo de vuelta en cuestión de minutos, y puso frente a mí el envase de sopa, y un plato con papás fritas en medio de la mesa, antes de sentarse.

Tomé un poco de sopa con mi tenedor, y la enrollé en el, para luego meterla en mi boca.

"Mmm…" murmuré después de tragarla. "Te quedó deliciosa." Sonreí.

Rió e hizo una reverencia con su cabeza. "Gracias." Tomó un sorbo de jugo de uva. "En realidad la sopa instantánea es mi especialidad." Me guiñó un ojo.

"Es bueno saberlo." Tomé un poco de jugo de uva también.

Terminamos de comer nuestra sopa, y comenzamos a tomar papás fritas del plato de en medio de la mesa.

"¿Por qué ballet?" Preguntó después de meterse una papa a la boca.

Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. "No lo sé. Me enamoré de él después de ver una película de bailarines de ballet." Admití. "Los movimientos de los bailarines y el poder que tenían sobre su cuerpo me intrigaron al instante."

"Buena respuesta." Asintió.

"¿Por qué música?"

Soltó unas risitas. "Alice y yo somos gemelos." Abrí los ojos por la sorpresa. ¿Qué? Preguntó alarmado.

"No lo sé…" admití apenada, encogiéndome de hombros. "No se parecen."

"En realidad somos mellizos, ¿sabes? Ella es mujer, y yo un hombre." Explicó sarcástico.

Le saqué la lengua infantilmente, y me gané unas risitas de su parte. "Lo sé. Me refiero a que, no se parecen en _absolutamente _nada. Personalidad, gustos, etc." Expliqué, alargando mi brazo hacia el centro de la mesa, para tomar una papa frita. "Además, pensaba que Alice sería más joven. Tú te ves….mayor."

"Si. Suelen decirme mucho eso." Admitió.

"¿Cuántos años tienes?" Pregunté curiosa.

"22."

Me atraganté con la papa, y tosí un par de veces antes de tomar el cartón de jugo y beberme lo que restaba de él.

Edward se paró rápidamente, y se apresuró a llegar a mi lado.

"¿Bella estás bien?" Preguntó preocupado, poniendo una de sus manos en mi espalda.

Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo para calmar mi respiración. Fracasé al darme cuenta de lo cerca que estaba Edward de mi. Podía sentir su respiración en mi mejilla, y uno de los mechones de su cabello me hacía cosquillas en la sien.

"E-e." Balbuceé. Incapaz de crear una oración coherente. "Creo que necesito usar el baño." Dije atropelladamente, mientras dejaba la silla, y me ponía lo más lejos de Edward.

El seguía inclinado sobre la mesa, en la misma posición que había estado unos minutos atrás.

"Claro." Murmuró, incorporándose. "Hay uno justo al lado del estudio."

"Gracias." Caminé rápidamente hacia adentro, ladeando mi cuerpo para que no tocara el suyo cuando pasé a su lado.

Me adentré en el baño, y cerré la puerta con seguro mientras tanteaba la pared a mí alrededor, buscando el interruptor de la luz. Lo encontré, y la habitación se iluminó al instante. No hace falta decir que su baño era igual de impresionante que toda su casa.

Abrí la llave del agua en el lavabo, y me incliné hacia él mientras hacia una cuna con mis manos, y las ponía bajo el agua. Contuve la respiración, y arrojé el agua hacia mi rostro.

Levanté mi cara, y me miré en el espejo.

Observé con atención como el rubor en mis mejillas desaparecía, y suspiré.

Esto se está saliendo de control –pensé mientras me sentaba en el borde de la tina-. Por alguna razón me había ordenado alejarme de él. No quería involucrarme con nadie en términos amorosos en este momento…o en ningún momento, en realidad.

Convertí mis manos en puños -frustrada- mientras pensaba en las múltiples emociones que Edward me hacía sentir a tan sólo unas pocas horas de conocerlo…y en lo inevitable que era.

Reí ante el pensamiento de estar actuando como una adolescente enamorada.

Froté mi cara con ambas manos antes de pararme. Bien. Vas a volver ahí a dentro, y hablaras con Edward. Asegúrate de mantenerte lo más lejos posible de él, y de ignorar todos los sentimientos que se agolpan dentro de ti cuando escuchas su aterciopelada y hermosa voz, o cuando vez esa sonrisa torcida adornar su rostro.

Tomé una bocanada de aire, y apagué la luz para volver afuera.

Caminé lentamente hacia el balcón, y fruncí el ceño cuando vi que no había nadie en la mesa.

"¿Edward?" Susurré, buscándolo con la mirada.

"Aquí." Respondió desde el columpio en el balcón.

Caminé cautelosamente hacia él, y me senté del lado opuesto al suyo, dejando la mayor distancia posible entre nosotros.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó distraídamente.

Su tono me incómodo. Ya no estaba bromeando o sonriendo, como hacía unos minutos. Estaba indiferente.

"Si, gracias." Subí ambas piernas, y las crucé sobre el columpio, para quedar sentada 'estilo indio'.

Edward suspiró y recargó su cabeza en el borde del asiento. Sus ojos estaban cerrados cuando lo miré.

"Es tarde…" Musité. No podría quedarme si él tenía esa actitud "Tal vez debería irme."

Edward no se movió. "Tal vez."

Lo miré a la espera de que mostrara señales de vida, pero nada sucedió. Me levanté, moviendo todo el columpio junto con migo. Ni siquiera eso movió a Edward.

"¿Podrías acompañarme a la puerta?" Pregunté incómoda, mientras retorcía mis manos. "Tengo que sacar mi camioneta, y no tengo la puerta del garaje." Terminé la última parte con una risita nerviosa, para relajar el ambiente.

Edward se limitó a ponerse de pie, y caminar hacia la entrada sin siquiera mirarme. Me preguntaba por qué estaba comportándose de esa manera. Se veía indiferente y molesto por alguna razón.

"Gracias." Susurré cuando llegamos al garaje, y el abrió la puerta para que pudiera irme.

"De nada." Devolvió. Su tono era seco.

Caminé dolida hacia mi camioneta, y salí rápidamente del lugar, sin mirar a Edward en ningún momento.

**EPOV.**

"22." Respondí.

Bella comenzó a atragantarse, y corrí a su lado preocupado.

"¿Bella?" Pregunté alarmado, poniendo una de mis manos sobre su espalda.

Vi como cerraba los ojos, y la sentí comenzar a respirar pausadamente para calmarse.

Me tensé en ese mismo instante. No me había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de ella. Podía sentir el calor que su cuerpo emanaba, y oler su delicioso perfume a fresas. Cerré los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación de paz que me inundó en ese momento.

"E-e." Balbuceó derrepente, llevándose mi paz. "Creo que necesito usar el baño." Dijo atropelladamente, mientras aventaba la silla a un lado, y se acomodaba en el lado opuesto de la habitación.

Me quedé paralizado en mi lugar por su brusco movimiento.

"Claro." Murmuré incorporándome, un poco confundido. "Hay uno justo al lado del estudio."

"Gracias." Respondió antes de caminar rápidamente hacia la puerta, ladeando su cuerpo cuando pasó a mi lado, evitando tocarme.

Miré el lugar donde había desaparecido con el ceño fruncido. Claramente no le había agradado mi cercanía.

"¡Arrrg!" Gruñí, golpeando la mesa frente a mí. Era la primera vez que me sentía de esta manera por alguien en mucho tiempo, y era rechazado.

No podía evitar pensar en cómo quería estar con Bella. La urgencia que tenía de que fuera mía, a pesar de las pocas horas que tenía de conocerla. Pero no sería posible. Ella no quería estar conmigo. Se había encargado de dejármelo claro durante toda la noche.

Caminé dolido hacia el columpio al otro extremo del balcón, y me senté en él.

Lo mejor será alejarme de ella -pensé- no quiero que me hieran de nuevo. No creo poder soportarlo.

Escuché unas finas pisadas acercarse, y supe que Bella acababa de entrar al balcón.

"¿Edward?" Susurró, a mi lado derecho.

"Aquí." Me limité a responder, desde mi lugar.

Caminó lentamente hacia mí, y se sentó en el lado opuesto al mío. Cuidando dejar suficiente distancia entre nosotros. No pude evitar sentirme herido ante eso.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunté indiferentemente, esforzándome en mantenerme neutro.

No respondió al instante. La vi mirarme confundida, y luego se compuso.

"Si, gracias." Subió ambas piernas, y las cruzó sobre el columpio, para quedar sentada 'estilo indio'.

Se veía adorable de esa manera. Sentí la decepción golpearme de nuevo, así que suspiré y recargué mi cabeza en el borde del asiento para relajarme. Cerré los ojos para no mirarla.

"Es tarde…" Musitó después de un momento. Era obvio que quisiera irse. "Tal vez debería irme."

Si... "Tal vez." Respondí, sin moverme de mi lugar. Había logrado mantenerme sereno todo este tiempo, y temía que si me movía en estos momentos, dijera algo estúpido, o le confesara mis sentimientos.

Sentí como se levantaba, moviendo el columpio con ella. Apreté aún más mis ojos.

"¿Podrías acompañarme a la puerta?" Preguntó, un tanto incómoda. "Tengo que sacar mi camioneta, y no tengo la puerta del garaje." Soltó una risita en la última parte, pero no me reí.

Me limité a ponerme de pie, y caminar hacia el garaje sin siquiera mirarla. Dolería demasiado.

"Gracias." Susurró cuando llegamos al garaje. Le dirigí un asentimiento de cabeza, y pulsé el botón para que la puerta se abriera, y pudiera salir.

"De nada." Respondí. Mi tono era seco e indiferente.

Me recargué en el marco de la puerta, y la miré perderse en la oscuridad. Me recargué en la pared, y la puerta del garaje se cerró cuando aplasté el botón con un lado de mi brazo. Solté un grito frustrado cuando terminó de cerrarse, y después caminé hacia mi piano.

**BPOV**

No pude evitar las lágrimas que salieron de mis ojos mientras me alejaba de casa de Edward.

_No debí haber aceptado su invitación a cenar desde un principio…_

_

* * *

_**N/A: **¿Qué les pareció? Me divertí bastante escribiendo la primera parte :P  
-Gracias pqe ya son más de cien reviews! :D :D

Pero...en verdad están leyendo la historia? en verdad les está gustando? Me desanimo un poco al saber que he bajado muchisimo de reviews :S el primer capi tuve muchos más...entonces no sé, siento que las voy decepcionando con la historia. :S bueno...diganme que les parece en un review, si? (: Le tomá super poquito tiempo y esfuerzo dejar uno (x

-Bella no quiere involucrarse con alguien después de el "accidente" pero no puede evitar lo mucho que Edward le gusta. Edward quiere tener algo con Bella, pero no quiere salir  
herido de nuevo. Luego sabran porque. (x

-Should've said no, significa: Debi haber dicho no. Y creo que cayó un poco con el capi xD La estaba escuchando cuando puse eso, y me gustó más que el titulo original.

-Gracias infinitas a todas aquellas que me han dejado reviews en esta historia; y a **noemii**, **Allie Hale**, y **aridenere**. Que me dejaron muchos reviews en varias de mis historias hoy (:

Y ya por ultimo...hacer una aclaración. En el ultimo capi, cuando puse esto:  
-Sólo dire...gracias por sus reviews (: espero que este capi haya tenido coherencia Y les hayá gustado...y...para quienes leen mis trauducciones, explico que pasa con ellas en mi perfil. Justo abajo de todos mis links xD -pfff...si que estoy cansada en estos momentos-

Pudo haberse malinterpretado con que estaba cansada de la gente que no tenía paciencia con mis traducciones. Perdon. No era eso, era que estaba muy cansada en ese momento xD por eso mismo escribí tan poco :P

Unbesoo (K)

My time is running out (8)


End file.
